Night Patrol Pleasures
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: The night is cold, the city seems to stretch on to eternity, and the moon is high and shining down upon the two Angels in love. The moon is half-full, and that triggers a re-occurrent reaction within Angel Baretta, a reaction that she and Angel Blade are very much acquainted with. This is just another one of those nights...


**Angel Blade: Night Patrol Pleasures**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

The night was quiet and the metropolis below her, the last bastion of humanity on this polluted, barren world, seemed to stretch on to eternity when seen from this height.

The clouds slowly parted to let the light of the half-moon shine on the woman's gorgeous body, the silvery light reflecting off of her minimalistic armor.

Angel Baretta shifted awkwardly, tapping one high-heeled armored shoe on the floor of the rooftop she was currently perched on top of. Bathed in the moonlight, Baretta subtly bit her bottom lip and then, began to awkwardly rub her thighs together.

A tiny, soft sigh of irritation escaped her pale-pink lips, yet she did not let this discomfort stop her from spinning one of her signature high-caliber pistols like a master performer, spinning the monster-slaying tool with just her index finger. However, this attempt at distracting herself did not help her case of restlessness and…something else that had been happening for a long time now, every night with the half-moon…

The blue-haired Angel was quick to regain her cool and stoic composure when she heard the high heels of her Angel comrade touch down behind her.

"Mou, you're such a show-off, Baretta," the woman's lyrical, lovely voice graced the dark woman's ears. She let a tiny smile curl her lips, spinning her gun a bit more before smoothly putting it back in its holster strapped to her thigh.

Angel Baretta turned around to the vision of loveliness that was their heroic team leader, Angel Blade. The gunslinger's violet eyes glimmered behind her purple visor as she followed the sway of Angel Blade's cute brunette pigtails after the guardian's smooth, practiced landing.

Then, Baretta's eyes switched to the younger woman's breasts, big and beautiful, bounce gently, jiggling enticingly.

Baretta would bet her life on a game of Russian roulette, she was _so_ sure she heard the most incredibly subtle sound of "Boing~!" when those pink-tipped globes jiggled.

Needless to say, the gunslinger's sharpshooter's eyes greedily ogled the gorgeous brunette heroine's delicious, huge assets as the woman stepped closer to Baretta, standing by her side to look out into the dark night and the bustling city below.

Taking just a second _too_ long to stare at Angel Blade's gorgeous ass, the bluenette stood next to her leader, one hand on her hip.

"It's quiet…" She muttered, not without a hint of irritation.

"Yes…we have heard nothing of Dark Mother, her mutants, no Phantom Lady, not even a whisper of an attack on innocent girls…it's been almost a month. What is our enemy up to…?"Angel Baretta saw the glimmer of Blade's beautiful amber eyes, a look she was very familiar with.

"Blade, don't think you are the only one that has a bone to pick with those monsters," Baretta placed a hand on Angel Blade's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. The brunette didn't turn to look at her, her gaze still lost in the city below. "I want to put a bullet between her eyes, trust me. Phantom Lady and Dark Mother…I _want_ to put a bullet in their skulls _so_ bad, I can taste it sometimes…and hey, I promise this: when we finally have our chance…I'll let you slice their dicks off with your sword. _Then_, I'll blow their skulls to pieces with frag rounds. Sounds good?" She joked, as morbidly as it may have sounded, gently caressing Angel Blade's hair, playing with one her cute pigtails.

The red-themed Angel could not help the chuckle that escaped her plush, kissable lips.

"Well…that would be nice, yeah. It's a promise, then." She blessed Baretta with a beautiful, gentle smile. The dark woman felt her cheeks grow just a shade of brown darker with an instant blush. Then, her breath got caught in her throat when Angel Blade turned to face her fully and then, stepped a little _too _far into her personal space.

Then, Angel Baretta smiled ever-so-slightly. She cupped Blade's chin with the tips of her fingers while putting her other hand full on her leader's gorgeous, marvelously soft yet firm ass.

The bluenette felt her loins burn as another spike of lust struck her full-on when Blade smiled slyly and closed the distance between her and her beloved Angel comrade.

Their lips met in a haze of heat, moving deliciously against each other, the ladies tilting their heads and deepening the kiss like they did particularly on nights like this one.

Their exposed breasts mashed together as they shared their passion via the kiss; chocolate skin meeting pale pink in a beautiful, erotic puzzle of flesh, their hard, hot-pink nipples leaving warmth in their trail as their huge breasts rubbed back and forth against each other as the gorgeous women lost themselves to each other's warm lips.

They were superheroines, but they were not the kind that did not need to breathe to survive, so eventually, the need for the precious element that gives life, and their lungs crying out in agony for said element, forced Angel Blade and Angel Baretta to break their heated kiss.

They did not pull away much, though, as they gazed each other, and they saw the glimmer of love and utter lust in the other's eyes, even through their tinted visors. Baretta gave out a breathy chuckle and borderline-growled, her lips brushing against Blade's even as she spoke.

"Damn it, Blade…and here I thought you had forgotten what tonight was…" She squeezed and then, slapped the brunette Angel's ass when she finished, relishing in the younger woman's adorable, enticing squeal mixed with a moan after Baretta began to grope and knead Blade's ass with both hands.

Through her tiny gasps and moans, Blade chuckled and gave Baretta another kiss, this one short and chaste, given the circumstances, but the feeling of those lips of hers still lingered.

"Of course not, silly~ You know how I get on these nights, myself…" And with that, Angel Blade's gloved hand darted between them and down below, cupping her beloved comrade's drenched pussy, the juices leaking and practically coating Baretta's inner thighs almost all the way down to the straps holding her gun holsters attached to her thighs.

Baretta cried out in utter bliss, throwing her head back as the beautiful sound escaped her throat, quickly lost to the cold night air, yet followed by even more moans, shaky sighs and whimpers as Angel Blade played with her pussy and then, moved her lips from Baretta's slender, dark neck to instead attach those lips to the blue-haired heroine's big and beautiful breasts, peppering the hot, fleshy globes with kisses and then, latching onto the hot-pink nipples. She kept caressing and stroking Baretta's womanhood with one hand while moving her other hand up to the breast she was neglecting, squeezing, groping and hefting the chocolate-skinned asset, and then gently squeezing and pulling on its hardened peak.

Angel Blade knew Baretta was close, _so very _close (she was always extra-sensitive on nights like these), and she intensified her caresses of her beloved's gorgeous body, feeling Baretta's response in the way her hands urgently played with Blade's ass and her fingers twitched. Angel Blade smiled onto the nipple she was giving attention to, looking up at Baretta's blissful face as she saw her finally hit her climax after Blade curled three of her fingers inside the bluenette's pussy…and also, traced the Angel's Mark an inch above her pussy, moving her thumb down over it and then, pushing Baretta's clit not unlike a button.

The gunslinger woman screamed her release out into the night and Blade held her gently, lovingly, as her whole body shuddered and her legs threatened to give out below her.

After the rush of white-hot pleasure that coursed through her, Angel Baretta stood there, held up in Blade's arms and her head resting on the brunette's pale breasts.

And then, both Baretta and Blade felt it: the pulsing of the Angel System. The energy surged through them and they both relished in the feeling, especially Baretta, as she stood back on her feet, her beautiful face sort of scrunched up, drool coming out of the corner of her mouth, her eyes screwed shut and her cheeks alight with a hot blush. Lastly, she furiously rubbed her thighs together and held her hands on her crotch.

And then…Angel Blade licked her smiling lips as she gazed at the chocolate-skinned, nine inches-long, thick, turgid erection that burst from her Angel comrade's crotch in a rush of pussy juice mixed with semen, and some of it even landed on Blade's beautiful, blushing face. The woman was quick to collect some of those fluids with her fingertips and get a little taste, and then, smear the remaining juices on her own breasts.

Angel Blade then knelt before Baretta and gave her a long, deep, slow and sensuous kiss to help bring her down from her penis growth high.

After breaking the smooch, Blade smiled wide at Baretta and helped her up to her full height, and then, reached down once again to grab and slowly feel Baretta up, giving the bluenette's shaft a gentle, loving squeeze.

"Blade…mmm…ahhh…" Baretta whimpered as the brunette played with her a little more. The younger woman's lips graced hers again.

"Chu~ Make love to me, Baretta. _Fuck me_ like I'm the last girl on this earth~" Baretta could have sworn she was going to ejaculate right then and there after Blade's voice, dripping with sheer _sex,_ graced her ears. Her dick now painfully hard, Baretta took action; she grabbed Blade's arm and spun her around so now she was now front-to-back with Blade, her penis nestled between the sweet, plump cheeks of the younger Angel's ass and she had her other hand on one of her tits, grasping and fondling it skillfully, making Blade gasp with surprise and then, moan with excitement and anticipation of what would come next, feeling her beloved's throbbing erection nestled against her ass.

Both lovers groaned and shuddered as Baretta took her penis and slowly guided the thick, pink and purple head to the drenched petals of Angel Blade's pussy, the labia twitching and squirting some hot love juice right onto Baretta's dick in sheer anticipation.

"Blade…" Baretta whimpered. The brunette looked back over her shoulder, her smile inviting and warm, moving one of her own hands to grasp the one that was pawing at her breast.

"Baretta…Elfie-san…please, _give it to me!_" The brunette encouraged her half-moon night futanari lover. Again: the voice Blade spoke with was one she would never use in any other sexual situation between them unless it was under the light of the half-moon.

Upon hearing and feeling Blade's reassurance, Baretta smiled a predatory smile filled with lust.

"Ok…you want it? You're gonna get it…I'll fuck you till you scream _so_ loud, the whole city below will hear you, Moena!" And then, whichever response Blade was going to give flew out the window…or perhaps her own lips, as Baretta got to work, starting by jamming all nine inches of her girl-penis into Blade in one fell swoop.

And so, from that moment and well into the night, Baretta gave it her all to make good on her promise…and just as the half-moon bid the night farewell and disappeared below the horizon, Blade's scream of incredible, Heavenly pleasure and bliss echoed in the early morning air.

Angel Baretta's own primal scream of pleasure followed barely more than a second later.

A little while later, Angel Ender located her Angel comrades in love, smiling as she looked down at them; wrapped in each other's arms, sharing their body heat, and the warmth of their love and the lingering heat of the night prior.

_~FIN~_

_For Kamen Rider Omega_


End file.
